


This may sting

by jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beating, Choking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sarcasm, Scratching, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/jaspurrlock
Summary: Lance's sarcasm is not well received with his Galran captor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a lil Lance whump, and him being sarcastic, and I also wanted to draw it soooo yeah. :D  
> There you go! I know it's short, but eeeeh. XD <3 I hope you enjoy it. :)

Lance looked at the floor in front of him, trying his best to ignore the boots that were coming to a standstill just a foot away.

 

He took a deep breath and looked up, forcing himself to put on a grin. He twisted his bound wrists, attempting without much hope to slip out of the cuffs.

 

The face of a Galra stared down at him, unreadable, those yellow eyes seeming to stand still, but Lance would have sworn he could feel the gaze roam over his body. Lance cleared his throat.

 

“So, you come here often?” His voice sounded much cockier than he felt. He swore he could see a flash of teeth, but not the smiling kind.

“Where are the other paladins?”

 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. “Woah there, don’t you even want to get to know me first? I’m hurt.” The knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to keep this up for very long was imminent, but as long as he was conscious he would try… that is, unless the pain grew too strong.

 

The pain that he knew was going to come eventually.

 

Purple ears flicked in irritation, and the Galra lifted his chin and pulled in a deep breath. “Out of all the paladins, we got the sarcastic one. How wonderful.”

 

“Oh my god, I had no idea you guys knew the concept of sarcasm. That’s great, makes me feel right at home.”

 

The clawed hand came out of nowhere as it seemed. The grip on his hair was rough and hard, and Lance hissed in pain. He swallowed as his head was pulled back, and the Galra looked down at him, a haughty look on his features. “Listen closely, earthling. You have two options, either you tell me where the other paladins and their lions along with yours are, or I’ll make you feel an awful lot of pain. What’s your decision?”

 

The tip of his tongue darted forward to wet his lips as he drew in a breath. There was no denying it, he was scared shitless, but what use was that. He would never rat out his friends, not in a million years. They had grown into something like a family to him, and anyone who knew Lance, knew that family was the most important thing in his life.

 

Yellow eyes stared back into his own blue ones, his gaze flicked from one to the other, trying to find any semblance of pity in them, but there was none to be found.

 

“I- I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a masochist… So I’ll take one order of the- the pain, please.” He grinned, even though his voice wavered. His captor crouched down onto his level. This time, up close, he definitely saw the teeth. The grip on his hair grew stronger and the Galra brought his other hand up to Lance’s throat, laying it on, a clear threat.

Pressing ever so slightly, Lance’s brows shot up.

 

“And you’re sure about that, young one?”

“Going all out right away, huh? Sure, if choking’s your thing, how about a safew-“

 

His sentence was cut short by the increasing pressure on his throat. There was no more air for him to breathe. His arms strained against his bonds. His mouth was opening and closing in a poor attempt to pull down air into his lungs.

 

He made eye contact with the alien, begging wordlessly for relief.

 

It felt like he was being held like that for an eternity, till he was finally let go, the grip on his hair however, persisted. He coughed, and tried to curl inward, but was stopped short by the hand that was now holding his chin. Sharp nails were digging into his cheeks.

 

“Feel free to give them up at any point, Blue.”

 

Lance slowly smiled and said, his body shaking ever so slightly: “You know that meme… with the black bear…? No? Well… he says this thing that I think perfectly matches my answer. He says: ‘How about no.’”

 

The purple alien growled and stood, letting go of Lance.

 

He barely managed to stay upright with the force of which he had been let go. But he needn’t have tried. The backhand he received a fraction of a second later, had his head reeling and falling to the side. He wasn’t sure if he was tasting blood from his bloody nose, or his split lip. He groaned, licking his wound. All the verbal retorts he had ready were squashed when the breath was knocked out of him as the boot he had seen only a few minutes ago, connected with his stomach.

 

He saw stars. Not the stars he usually saw from his lion in space, but actual star-shaped stars, those cartoony ones.

 

Not good.

  
He was pulled back onto his knees by his arm, and he forced himself to stay up, breathing hard.

 

Not even realizing that his eyes had been closed, he snapped them open when he heard the Galra’s voice very close to his ear. “The pain will only get worse, young one. Though to be honest, I’m enjoying someone for once who isn’t whimpering with fear and begging me to stop… I like a challenge of breaking someone. Either way, I win. You’ll give them up in the end anyway, but by all means, take your time.” The last words were hissed sharply.

 

Lance’s face went from fear to confusion to determination. He would rather die, than give up his friends to this… this… this furry monster.

 

He gave an overly fake sob and said: “They… they are…” The Galra sat back to look into Lance’s eyes, eagerness mixing with disappointment.

 

“They’re up your ass, along with your head.” He felt tears brimming up in his eyes, he didn’t know if from suppressed laughter, or suppressed fear of what was about to come.

Sniffling slightly, he watched as the Galra’s mouth widened into a smile.

 

Lance screamed as sharp pain bloomed across his chest, where his captor has scratched him. One tear fell along with a fat drop of blood.

 

“It’s going to be a pleasure breaking you, paladin. Thank you.” With a nod of his head, two other Galras stepped forward and took hold of Lance’s arms and they pulled him up.

 

“My name is Karaz.” He looked Lance deeply into his eyes. “You will regret your pride soon enough…”

 

“Lance”, the blue paladin choked out.

 

“Lance.”

 

Karaz gave Lance a onceover and then said to the two aliens holding Lance: “Bring him to the big chamber. I have quite a few ideas for young Lance here.”

 

“Chamber of s-secrets huh- My least favourite book-“, Lance was shouting over his shoulder as they took him away, voice cracking and forcing back the tears.

 

He didn’t know how long he was going to last, but he was damn sure going to try to die before they managed to get any information whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> and here is the art I made for it. :D
> 
> http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/158602788799/sooo-i-was-craving-some-sarcastic-lance-getting


End file.
